


Opprobrium

by Mihaelgayhl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/pseuds/Mihaelgayhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money was going missing. Hundreds of thousands. It had to be dealt with, Mello had to set an example, this is what happens when you cross the mafia. It would've all gone fine, just another job, except for a disrespectful stripper who had no idea what he was messing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be updated slowly and in parts! Don't plan for it to be long, less than 10 chapters hopefully!

Mello waved away the drink that was placed in front of him as he settled into the slightly matted velvet seat. It had been a long time since he had reason to come down to his club, it had been running relatively smoothly under a middle aged woman who only held the best intentions for the dancers. Word had quickly spread about her policy and dancers had switched from their regular club to this one, meaning they could afford to be picky and only present the best for their customers. As such business had rocketed, leaving Mello to revel in the hefty cut he got.

That was until cash started disappearing.

First it was a couple hundred that had dropped under the radar. Mello had turned a blind eye to it, after all mistakes happen and maybe the books just weren’t kept correctly.

Then the number crept. Four, five, six thousand all missing, creeping up into the tens of thousands.  It was enough, enough of a reason for Mello to personally go downtown with four henchmen in tow, gun tucked down the back of his pants and a knife stashed in his boot. It was enough of a reason to glare down the body guard who didn’t realise who he was and storm his way inside, declining the drinks offered to him. He wasn’t stupid enough to cloud his head with alcohol, especially not when a substantial amount of cash was missing he needed a clear mind, ignoring the techno music which thrummed in the club and made his body vibrate with the deep bass.

The last dancer finished up their set and the lights dimmed as they collected the money off the stage. Several men sat on the stools closest to the stage, practically salivating in anticipation for the next dancer to arrive as Mello passed yet another drink he was offered to the henchman sat next to him, who drank it without complaint. This was Mello’s favourite thing to do after all, to come to someone in trouble unannounced and see how they would try and placate him before whatever business they were running was shut for the night and the owner would have to deal with him one on one. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as another drink was sat in front of him.

“You’d think they’d get the hint by now.” He mumbled to himself as he passed the drink along.

“It’s policy for VIP guests unless you request us to stop.” A soft voice answered, Mello looked up into the face of a smirking young man, the drinks tray tucked under his arm. He was dressed in a cheap polyester police outfit which made Mello internally roll his eyes at the irony of it. “If you don’t want drinks you’re welcome to any other of our services at no charge.” He added with a slight sway of his hips. Mello wrinkled his nose and turned his head back towards the stage, he had been expecting the offer, it would be ridiculous for the owner not to offer up her dancers skills considering the situation she had landed herself in, but having it actually happen was another matter entirely. “Suit yourself.” The young man said, smirk never falling from his lips. “But if you want to maybe buy a dance later I’m working around the bar tonight. Name’s Matt.”

Mello watched him collect the empty glasses from their table and saunter off to the bar which was relatively empty except for the odd few men who seemed a lot more interested in the alcohol than the dancer mid strip on stage. The hours ticked by as Mello watched Matt clean the sticky bar surface, courtesy of the patrons spilling their drinks over the bar and themselves. It was far more interesting than the same tired routines on stage that Mello had witnessed a thousand times over since opening the club. He watched as Matt chewed out some old man who had grabbed his ass before getting the bouncers to throw them out and laugh about it with someone who was clearly a regular by the way that Matt didn’t even bother to ask for his drink order.

Matt rang the last call bell and the DJ stopped playing the deafening music, the lights on the stage going off for good. Mello stood up, stretching out his stiff limbs and turned to find Matt at their table again.

“Joanne’s asked me to take you upstairs to her office.” Matt informed them, Mello nodded, allowing Matt to lead him to a brightly lit back room stuffed with overflowing filing cabinets. “She’ll be joining you in just a moment.”

Matt left the room as Mello began poking through the files. Mello was shortly joined by the owner who all but begged and pleaded for forgiveness, she had a family you see, a sick daughter, a dead husband she was about to lose her arm! Mello tittered at her story, shaking his head. He had heard it all before, exaggerated stories based on nothing claims only to fuck you over one more time. “Deal with her.” He uttered, leaving the room.

He could hear her desperate sobbing as he reached the bottom of the stairs, shutting the heavy fire door behind him. Matt was counting the till, only looking up when the door slammed. “That was quick.”

“Doesn’t usually take long. However, Joanne’s decided to retire, she’s made enough money now she can live comfortably. Called me in to see if I would do the job of running the business instead of just owning.” Mello scoffed. “Like fuck do I have time for that.”

“So what there’s only management at the moment?” Matt asked.

“Basically. For now just report to whoever’s senior staff. I’ll have someone down tomorrow to work the books. But seeing as work is over I could be tempted to…test the merchandise.” Mello leered at Matt over the bar, the outfit still clinging to his pale skin, emphasising the slightly toned muscle of his thighs and arms. It wasn’t hard to imagine why he got hired.

Matt shrugged. “Sorry I’m off duty. Come back tomorrow I’ll be working then.”

Mello eyes narrowed slightly. “Excuse me.”

“I said I’m off duty. If you want a dance come back tomorrow, until then I can’t help you.” Matt closed the till and put the money in the safe. “Please remind Joanne to lock up before she leaves.” Matt said, grabbing his bag and heading towards the back to get changed.

Mello stared blankly at the space that Matt had just occupied anger starting to bubble under his skin. It was rare for someone to tell him no, even rarer for them to still be alive at the end of the sentence let alone be able to walk away from him. He had never been so disrespected before. Mello hands curled into tight fists, jaw clenching as his henchmen joined him, one carrying a large black bag over his shoulder. He nodded to the back exit watching the men shuffle out before locking up the front door. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Tease

Mello’s fingers drummed against the armrest of the matted suede couch in agitation. The nauseating smell of rotting flesh swam around him in the air, like a pig left too long in the summer sun, surrounded by hordes of flies and gagging children as they went to the woods to play. The process wasn’t quick enough.

“How long she been in there?” Mello mumbled to the man sat across from him.

“She’s not in yet, solutions still heating.” The man replied. Mello crinkled his nose and clicked his tongue. It reeked. He couldn’t stand it.

“Make sure she goes in. If she hasn’t you’ll be taking her place.” Mello warned the man, getting to his feet. It was only three in the afternoon, but Mello had been up for the last thirty six hours and while he wasn’t tired he was most certainly restless. The thought of the dancer with fire red hair popping into his head with his lips curled in a slight smirk and complete disregard for who he was speaking too. If he knew who he was speaking with he would be on his knees calling him sir and offering him anything he wanted. Mello tittered. He liked that idea. Placing his bike helmet on Mello straddled the shiny black motorbike. He liked that idea very much.

Mello gunned the engine and silently thanked whoever was listening for the slight lull in traffic before rush hour, cars would be bumper to bumper, horns blaring as they tried to assert themselves and their owner’s dominance over everyone else. It was not a good idea to ride a bike in those circumstances. Mello arrived outside the strip club in minutes, ignoring the bouncer’s mouth turning into a thin line of resignation as Mello parked his bike and made his way inside. The club was a dingy as ever, though mostly empty due to the time. One of the dancers made his way over to Mello, finding him a seat and offering him a drink, which Mello again, refused.

The dancer blinked in surprise. “But Sir it’s a three drink minimum.”

Mello turned his head glaring at him with ferocious intensity. “I said no. And if you want to keep your job you better be out of my sight in the next three seconds.”

The dancer remained routed to the spot for a moment before running off to get the bouncer. Apparently Mello’s custom wasn’t welcome in the place he owned, and at that thought he shook his head, a small laugh escaping him.

“So you can laugh huh blondie?” Mello whipped his head around, nearly smacking his head into Matt’s who was bent over the back of the couch. “But I wouldn’t fire Jack if I were you he brings about half of what this place is worth.”

“Is that so.” Mello watched as the bouncer realised who the dancer was pointing to, quickly shaking his head and whispering in his ear. The dancer went stiff, ears and cheeks flushing a bright red as he hurried back to his station at the realisation. “He doesn’t look like a bright one.”

“He wasn’t here yesterday. So what did you come here for today? More business or could you not resist my pretty face?” Matt said, the hint of teasing edging into his voice.

Mello scowled. “Came here to see how everything was getting on. Joanne’s surprise resignation could’ve caused major unrest so I wanted to check in. But now that you mention it, yeah I will have a dance.”

Matt blinked in surprise, something lost on Mello as the dim lights in the club reflected on the tinted effect of his goggles. “Sure payment up front. Thirty for fifteen minutes, twenty five for ten and twenty for five.” Mello pushed the crumpled notes into Matt’s hand, which Matt counted before nodding and leading him into a small set of rooms in the back. The rooms were divided into booths each with a leather chair inside and privacy in the form of a sequined purple curtain. Matt gestured for Mello to sit, pulling across the curtain with a swish and pressing a button on the wall/ Techno music spilled from the speakers just above Mello’s head as Matt’s hips began to sway with the music. His hands skimmed along his thighs, up his torso until his finger rested on his bottom lip. He gave it a small lick before drifting back down again, unbuttoning the shirt of the cheap ripped plaid shirt, much different than the police uniform from yesterday.

Matt peeled the shirt off, dropping it to the floor with a flourish, kneeling either side of Mello, hips grinding down but never actually touching together. Mello felt hot under his leather, mouth dry as his stared at Matt’s perfectly faux aroused face. How long had he even been doing this job to be able to mimic the expressions with none of the sentiment, a year, two, three? But it didn’t matter to Mello, he felt the itch in his hands and the heat pooling in his hips as Matt worked his body around him, tantalising and teasing, just out of reach. Mello’s hands drifted from the armrest, grabbing Matt’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Matt jolted back in shock. “Dance is ending now.” He said monotonously. “Rule one is never touch the dancers, as you broke our clubs rules you forfeit the right to be in our premises.”

“It’s my premises.” Mello argued, Matt ignored him, pressing the intercom button and calling in the bouncer who was at the entrance to the rooms.

He gave a sigh at the sight of Mello. “I’m sorry Sir but you’ll have to leave. It’s protocol.”

“It’s my fucking club!”

“Yes but we can’t let you touch the dancers, its harassment.” He explained as he escorted Mello outside. “You’re banned from the premises for twenty four hours. Thank you for your patronage.” He let go of Mello’s arm when he was outside the door and walked back inside, the other muscled bouncer giving Mello a firm nod at the glare he shot at him.

Mello stalked back to his bike embarrassment burning in his veins, he pulled out his phone dialling the base.

“Taken care of?”

“Yeah all done.”

“Good I’m on my way back. Oh and fire everyone at the establishment. No ties.”

“On it.”

Mello flipped his phone shut, lips pressed in a thin line. That was one problem sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni is over for the year so I can finally focus on writing what I want! Comments and kudos are super appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
